Gamma is Back
by Dougal
Summary: Gamma is Back yeah but what side is he on and can Amy change him again?
1. Default Chapter

HI yer it is another story by me I liked gamma so I decided to bring him back wel here is my story. O yer I do not own Sonic and Co ENJOY

Gamma is Back

Introduction

Eggman walking in the ruins of his fallen ship the egg carrier. He walked onto the wooden deck to the bridge. He sat in the captain's chair and typed down some sort of code on the panel on the side of his chair. Suddenly the lights of the room lite up and the panels lite up too. He ordered to the computer to bring the monorail. He walked towards the monorails station and waited it to come. It came zooming down the rails to the stop at the bridge. He entered it and took a key card and swiped it in to a panel on the side of the door. 

Eggman: my creation will be awake soon and when it is I will wreak havoc on the world again. 

The monorails carriage stopped suddenly to the black hallway. Eggman slowly walked to the only door in the hall. He took his cardkey and swiped it again and said his name and put the palm of his hand on the scanner. The doors opened and he enter with a smirk on his face. He walked to a green tube and admired it.

Eggman: You soon will be alive and well and you will do my bidding.  Computer activate robot 106.

Computer: Unable to no host to control

Eggman: Of course I need a animal host well I have a bird just right for the job HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

****

****

**]**

****

**rite if you want de next chapter I would lik 3 reviews to continue k o I no it is short I hav the first chapters short ok**


	2. The Search

Thanks for all your reviews and I have taken them all in account. I am not sure about the change in speech but I will ask you to review which one you preferred ok. I do not own any of sonic and co. ENJOY!

Gamma is Back 

****

Eggman now back at his bridge was thinking on what he will have to do and then it hit him he need the bird that was Gamma. ''I need that bird but how.'' 

**He then typed something in his panel on the left side of his chair. Then the screen had a list of names and codes. He stared with out blinking as the list went down. **

**''Computer search for animal host for robot code named gamma''**

**The screens list went down much faster now. Eggman was unable to read the text on the screen now. Then it stopped and this name highlighted flashing.**

**''There well, Computer scan Station Square for that animal'' Demanded Eggman.**

**''Yes sir'' said the computer in a dull and stale voice**

**The screen brought up a map of Station Square and started to scan it.**

MEAN WHILE 

****

Sonic and Co were at Square Park. Square Park was a lovely place. There were woods, gardens, play area it had everything. In the middle of Square Park was a maze shaped as Tails face as he saved them from a missile attack (sonic dx & sonic advent 1). It had the best café around the Chill Café it served everything. Right now Sonic and his friends were racing each other to the centre of the park. Sonic was in the lead then Tails and Knuckle were fighting for second place and Amy and Cream were not bothering and walking. They soon got to the centre of the park. Sonic of course won, Tails second and Knuckle last. Amy and Cream slowly caught up.

''Girls we are going in the maze if you do not want to join us then we can meet you at the Chill café in about an hour.'' Said Tails

''Great we can go shopping'' said Amy and Cream nodded

So the girls walked off to the station out side of the park. The lads went into the maze and tried to get to the middle

MEAN WHILE

Back at bridge at the Egg Carrier was Eggman getting more frustrated the screen was still popping up the pictures of the other places of Station Square. Then a picture of a bird flying over the Tails maze. ''There he is Target lock send a swarm of bees to catcher him'' Said Eggman with a evil smirk on his face

''Yes sir'' said the computer.

BACK AT STATION PARK

Tails was already at the centre of the maze and sitting on a bench waiting for the others. The hour was nearly up so he decided to fly up and have a look where they were. So Tails flue up just above the hedges of the maze. Where can they be Tails thought to him shelf. Then he saw them they were at the out side of the maze. He landed right next to them with a great frown on his face they had ice creams. ''So you did not bother going in the maze'' said Tails angrily 

''O Tails uuuuuuummmmmmmm'' Said Knuckles 

'' Look at the time it looks like we better go to the Chill Café'' Sonic said as quickly as possible.

''Don't think your off that easy'' said Tails

Then …………..

Yes it is fini anyway if you want the next chapter I want 3 reviews thanks o


End file.
